Candy Cannon
A candy cannon (also known as a dispenser) is an element that releases elements as liquorice swirls or bottles to the board when the candies below it are removed. It has a faucet and a panel which displays something that can appear. It is more fun because of the soda. The leaking direction of the faucet is normally down because of gravity without soda. But in some levels with soda, nothing can flow out of the cannon because the candies are buoyant. Therefore, the faucet of candy cannon is upside down so that the candies can flow out from the cannon. Types of candy cannons How does it work? *See that little window with candy inside? Every time you clear the space in front of the cannon, that candy will appear. You will often see special candies inside the candy cannon that can help you clear the level. The upside down candy cannon *Sometimes, the candy cannon is shown upside down. This one requires two things to dispense candy. First, you will have to clear the space above the candy cannon but most of all you will have to make sure that there is soda above the candy cannon for the candy to go up! Special candy cannons *The cannons which produce special candies was first introduced in the 23rd episode, Jujube Jungle. The various kinds of special candies and liquorice swirls from the cannons can also be found. Slot cannons *Mixed elements can produce special candies ( ) or liquorice swirls ( ). You can realize a mixed cannon because the special candies, bottle or blocker will twirl continuously and reappear again (like ). One cannon can contain three or more elements. The table below lists some elements can spawn from one cannon. Candy cannon wheel *The candy cannon wheel appears in some levels. It is a cannon candy on four sides. It was introduced at the 32nd episode, Ice Pop Pools. How does it work? *See that little window with candy inside? Every time the player clears the space in front of the cannon, that candy will appear. *The player will often see special candies inside the candy cannon that can help to complete the level. Trivia *The candy cannons appear on , but some of the special candy cannons exist in the original saga. The cannons go under the same name too. **After releasing , some special candy cannons have also just introduced. **Striped candy cannon in Candy Crush Saga can spawn both horizontal and vertical striped candies, unlike Candy Crush Soda saga, it can be separated into own striped candy cannon. **After releasing , the striped candy cannon can be separated into its own. **After releasing , the color bomb cannons have also just introduced. *They also appear in but soda cannons were replaced by purple jelly cannons, which doesn't exist here. *In the past version after Soda Splash, there were three bottles in soda cannon. *Level 668 is the first level whose dispenser can dispense all types of special candies. Gallery Simple cannon= Soda dispenser.png|Soda dispenser Swirl disp.png|Liquorice swirl dispenser Fish disp.png|Fish candy dispenser |-| Double cannon= Swirlsoda disp.png|Soda and Liquorice swirl dispenser Fishsoda disp.png|Soda and Fish candy dispenser Wrap fish disp.png|Wrapped candy and Fish candy dispenser |-| Slot cannon= Spe disp3.gif|One cannon with three products Spe disp.gif|One cannon with four products Spe disp22.gif|One cannon with five products Spe disp21.gif|One cannon with six products |-| Cannon wheel= 4Swirl disp.png|An example with candy cannon wheel that has one product 4Svfish disp.png|An example with candy cannon wheel that has two products Cannonwheel1.gif|An example with candy cannon wheel that has three products or more |-| In-game= Candy cannon color bomb.png|Color bomb icon in cannon Level 151.png|An example about three bottles in one cannon. Candies revealed on cannon.png|Notice to cyan candy at candy cannon (after release of Glitter Glade episode) Category:Elements Category:Lists